halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:UNSC The Heart of Midlothian
Untitled Shouldn't this be named UNSC The Heart of Midlothian? "The" is quite clearly a part of the name itself.--Jugus (Talk | ) 16:08, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :I would say no, but only because I think that "UNSC The Heart of Midlothian" sounds stupid.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 17:04, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't see "UNSC The Pillar of Autumn".-- 'Forerun'' ' 17:28, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::No, but in the story the ship's continuously referred to as ''The Heart of Midlothian as opposed to "the Heart of Midlothian" which seems to indicate "the" is a part of the name. Also, in the animated version the name that's printed to the ship's hull is "The Heart of Midlothian". Sure, it sounds a bit stupid and unusual but it seems pretty conclusive to me. --Jugus (Talk | ) 17:38, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Copyright? Hey everyone! I would very much like to build a model of the Heart of Midlothian for a SciFi game. However, I would need a permit of the holder of the copyrights for that. Does anybody know who holds them? Dorat 20:29, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Class? I've been wondering, is this ship and the other destroyer from Babysitter the same class of destroyer as the Iroquos and the heracles? The legends destroyers appear different than the Heracles. FatalSnipe117 22:43, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Naming inspiration Frank O'Conner stated that the ship was in fact named after his favorite soccer team, I'm changing the current allegation Hmmmm.... Hi but I couldn't help noticing but the Halo Legends movie Prototype, is that based after the destuction of THOM or before because I wonder what the captains would say Marathon Man :The anime short Prototype takes place before the events of destruction of THOM.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:46, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Name It's been referred to both with and without the "The" in the title, but the Halo Waypoint article explicitly calls it UNSC The Heart of Midlothian. It could be that UNSC personnel just don't commonly use the "The" in the title since it sounds a bit unnatural as a part of the name. Still, judging by the article on Waypoint, it is a legitimate part of the name, no matter how odd and unusual it may seem. --Jugus (Talk | ) 07:20, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :However I think the name should be changed because it is the real title as it was mentioned in all the canon sources. Anyways Waypoint could have made a mistake. -- :: the Image for the ship says: "The Heart of Midlothian." if anything, that should say everything it needs too. besides, UNSC ships have had some odd names in the past anyway, UNSC Do You Feel Lucky?, for example. that probably sounded awkward to say in conversation too.--WhellerNG 19:27, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::: Not to mention that this ship's named after Sir Walter Scott's book "The Heart of Midlothian." why would the ship be just "Heart of Midlothian?" --WhellerNG 01:15, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::: According to the tech section at Halo Waypoint, the ship is named UNSC The Heart of Midlothian. That settles it.Unikraken :::: ::::